The present invention relates generally to sealed containers, and more particularly to a closure member for sealing a container.
Containers are used for a variety of applications. One particular application is the storage and distribution of liquids, such as tonic water, soda pop, beer, etc.
One type of container is a bottle. Bottles may be manufactured by a number of manufacturing processes including, for example, parison blow molding, extrusion blow molding and injection molding. One such manufacturing process that has been commonly employed in the beverage industry is parison blow molding of glass.
Containers, such as bottles, are typically sealed by closure members. Closure members may be a variety of common elements such as corks, crowns or twist-off caps, to name a few. Typically, glass beverage bottles are sealed by closure members referred to as crowns. Crowns have conventionally been composed of steel and have a liner provided therein. Steel crowns are commonly made by a stamped metal fabrication process and are thereafter treated to prevent rust formation. The liner is provided as a seal between the top-most surface of the bottle, often referred to as the top-finish, and the crown. The liner is typically manufactured out of a soft urethane, soft plastic, latex, rubber or the like.
In order to seal a conventional glass bottle, the crown is placed over the top of the bottle after filling. The crown is then pressed onto the bottle such that the crown is formed (i.e. xe2x80x98bentxe2x80x99) around the top of the bottle. As such, the liner is urged against the top-finish, thereby providing a sealed container.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure may comprise a sealed container comprising: a container defining a central longitudinal axis and a second axis intersecting the central longitudinal axis, wherein the second axis extends perpendicular to the central longitudinal axis, the container comprising: a container interior within the container; a container exterior oppositely disposed with respect to the container interior; an opening providing fluid communication between the container interior and the container exterior; a first sealing surface at least a portion of which lies on a third axis formed on the container exterior, wherein the third axis extends transverse to the second axis; a quantity of a liquid contained within the container interior; a closure member sealing the opening, the closure member comprising: a first wall portion comprising a first wall portion first surface; a second wall portion extending from the first wall portion, the second wall portion comprising a second wall portion first surface; wherein, at least a portion of the second wall portion first surface is adjacent to the first sealing surface; wherein, at least a portion of the first wall portion first surface is exposed to the quantity of the liquid; and wherein the quantity of the liquid has a gas dissolved therein.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure may also comprise a plastic, thread-less closure member for sealing a container comprising a container interior at a container interior pressure, the closure member comprising: a first wall portion comprising a first wall portion first surface and a first wall portion second surface oppositely disposed from the first wall portion first surface; a second wall portion extending from the first wall portion, the second wall portion comprising a second wall portion first surface at least a portion of which lies on a third axis and a second wall portion second surface oppositely disposed relative to the second wall portion first surface; a helical frangible portion formed on at least a portion of the second wall portion; and wherein, the first wall first surface is exposed to the container interior pressure.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure may also comprise a sealed container comprising: a container, the container comprising: a container interior within the container; a container exterior oppositely disposed with respect to the container interior; an opening providing fluid communication between the container interior and the container exterior; a container first sealing surface formed on the container exterior; a quantity of a liquid contained within the container interior; a closure member sealing the opening, the closure member comprising a closure member first surface thereon; wherein, the sealed container comprises at least a first condition and a second condition; wherein, in the first condition: the container interior is at a first pressure; and at least a portion of the closure member first surface applies a first level of force to at least a portion of the container first sealing surface; wherein, in the second condition: the container interior is at a second pressure; and the at least a portion of the closure member first surface applies a second level of force to the at least a portion of the container first sealing surface; and wherein, the second pressure is greater than the first pressure and the second level of force is greater than the first level of force.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure may also comprise a method of sealing a container comprising: providing a container defining a central longitudinal axis and a second axis intersecting the central longitudinal axis, wherein the second axis extends perpendicular to the central longitudinal axis, the container comprising: a container interior within the container; a container exterior oppositely disposed with respect to the container interior; an opening providing fluid communication between the container interior and the container exterior; a first sealing surface at least a portion of which lies on a third axis formed on the container exterior, wherein the third axis extends transverse to the second axis; providing a closure member comprising: a first wall portion comprising a first wall portion first surface; a second wall portion extending from the first wall portion, the second wall portion comprising a second wall portion first surface; dispensing a quantity of a liquid into the container interior; moving the closure member into contact with the container; causing at least a portion of the second wall portion first surface to sealingly engage the first sealing surface; and exposing at least a portion of the first wall portion first surface to the quantity of the liquid.